Vehicle entertainment systems have evolved into multifunction systems, and may include hardware and software enabling the system to establish wireless communication with an information network, for example, using a cellular communication protocol, such as GSM, CDMA, and LTE. Such systems may also be capable of establishing wireless communications with a mobile device inside the vehicle using a short range communication protocol, such as Bluetooth®. When in communication with a mobile device, the vehicle system may also use the mobile device's cellular network connection to communicate with the cellular network. The vehicle system may thus have a variety of available network connections that it may use to communicate with a network, for example, to receive content for presentation in the vehicle.